Even Alice Get's Upset
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: I thought I should write about Carlisle and Alice having a father/daughter moment. This is during Eclipse. Edward gets mad at Alice for not seeing the intruder in Bella's room and need's comforting. Includes other Cullen kids but mainly Alice! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Even Alice gets Sad**

_Carlisle's Point of View_

I was walking in to my house; I had just gotten home from work. I went to my study and closed the door; I dropped my suit case by my desk and sat in my chair. I turned toured the glass window and looked out it but instead of the sounds of the woods I heard someone sobbing. I looked out and saw a small little girl with black hair. It wasn't till afterwards that I realized it was Alice. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was in a tight ball. I got up and quickly left to where she was. When I got there I bent down and got to her level.

"Alice, sweetheart?" she looked up at me and my dead heart shattered. In her eyes she held pain and sorrow.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked putting my arm around her. She just stared at the floor, not meeting my eyes. I gently took her chin in my hand. "Alice, please, talk to me! I want to help but I'm not Edward, I can't read minds" she sobbed even harder at Edwards's name. "Was it something Edward did?" Alice looked away from my face and in the opposite direction. I now knew it was something Edward did.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No! Nothing like that, he...he told me that I should have paid more attention to my visions. Bella could have been killed! He would have never forgiven me...do you think I'm losing my...losing my gift?" she asked, hurt and guilt twined into one as she spoke.

"No Alice, not at all. I just think you're overwhelming yourself!"

"I have to! Bella is a danger magnet! She could very well get injured or..." she trailed off as she sobbed, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Shhh...Alice. It's alright. You know how Edward can be."

"No, he's right. I should have seen it! Why? Why didn't I see it? It was my entire fault!"

"Alice! Don't blame yourself for this! What makes you think this is your fault?"

"…Edward said-"

"He said it was your fault!" I interrupted her; I was now beginning to get mad. "What else did he say?"

"That I should have seen the intruder in her room- that things could have ended badly if she hadn't slept over that night."

"Alice, go for a walk out of Edward's hearing range. I'll send Jasper soon." I told her and she nodded. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. Once she was gone I turned to the house. Edward had to know that he can't push Alice passed her limits and over whelm her. Once I got into my study someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I said. Standing by the door was Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"Umm...can I talk to you?"

"Sure son, take a seat" I motioned toured a chair in front of my desk. I could feel his nervousness as he sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward…and Alice" he started, his nerves growing. I motioned for him to go on. "He has been...overwhelming her with these visions. She complains to me constantly about her headaches. Yesterday she was out of our hearing range, as well as Edwards and she was sobbing. I asked her why and she said her head hurt a lot...and I'm worried. I could feel her pain and it was like a migraine and there was nothing I could do. I was wondering of you could talk to him..."

"I had no idea. I saw Alice before and she told me that Edward yelled at her when she didn't see the person go into Bella's room. But don't worry Jasper. I'm going to go talk to him as soon as he gets home."

He smiled at me and then looked away from my gaze. "Jasper, why were you so nervous when you came in here?"

"Umm…it's just..." he trailed off not meeting my gaze again.

I took his chin in my hand and gently made him look at me, "Jasper, son, you can tell me anything. Please just tell me."

"Well, I know that Edward is your favorite son and I didn't know how you would react when I told you about this...I didn't know if you would believe me." I stood there shocked. Jasper thought I loved Edward more than him. I thought he knew I loved all my children equally. How long has he had this thought? It's scared me to even think about.

"Jasper, I want you to know that I love all of my children, including you, equally. Whatever gave you the idea that I love Edward more then you?"

"Because...you created Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett but Alice and I just came to your family."

"_OUR_ family, Jasper" he could not help but notice how he had said "your" family and not "our" family. "I love you Jasper. And it doesn't matter that I created Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, we are all a family. Ok?"

He nodded and I went over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I pulled away and looked at him, "Next time something like this or anything else comes up, I want you to come and talk to me, yes?"

He smiled, "yes dad"

"Good now go find Alice. I'll tell you when to come home." he left my study and then I sat back into my chair and then I heard Edwards call pull up into the drive way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Carlisle Point of View

Edward walked in and he instantly read my mind. Edward, I need you to come to my study.

Within seconds, he was knocking on my study. I answered him and he came in and took a seat.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about your treatment toured Alice lately. Now you of all people know that you can't overwhelm people and I think that has been what you are doing to Alice. Today I came home and found her crying. She told me you yelled at her for not seeing the intruder in Bella's room and that was completely unacceptable. You know that everyone has limits and Alice can only keep watch on so many things."

"But Carlisle, Bella could have been killed if she hadn't slept over."

"I understand your worry Edward but listen to me! Your sister has done a lot for this Family!"

"Oh so you're saying I haven't done my part?" he yelled.

"I didn't say that did I, nor did I think it! Edward, listen everyone has limits and Alice is pushing her limits way too often!"

"BELLA'S LIFE COMES FIRST! And if you really loved Bella as a daughter, just like you claim then you wouldn't mind having Alice doing all these things" he yelled standing up!

"Edward! What if I asked you to keep track of every patient in my hospital, hmmm? And then I told you to tell me whenever any patient moves a track of thought! Do you know how overwhelmed you would be? And Bella's life is important to me but so is your sister health. I am responsible for the well-being of this family Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and that includes Bella as well! I love all my children and they are all important to me! So don't you DARE provoke me by saying I don't care about my family!" I hadn't realized that I stood from my chair. I immediately sat down so I could cool off. I turned my chair so I was not facing Edward, "Edward, please go to your room so I can cool off, I suggest you do the same." with that he closed the door and left. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took 10 calming breaths. I closed my eyes and used the silence of the room to calm me even more. After 45 minutes I heard a soft knock at my door. "Come in Edward."

He came in and sat down in front of me, "I'm sorry I acted like a child Carlisle. I know it was immature of me. And I'm really sorry for provoking you! I know you love us all including Bella."

"It's alright Edward. But what happened back there because that was NOT my son? What has you so tensed?"

"Bella; She's been a RECK since we got back and now, after this intruder thing it has gotten worse. I just think she's stressing about something and she won't tell me."

"Hmm…I see well Edward if she doesn't improve in a few days I suggest that you let me talk to her, I might be able to help."

"Thank you Carlisle and again I'm really sorry I provoked you. I'll go apologize to Alice now,"

I smiled at him, "I'm proud of you, son. And when you're done with Alice tell her to come to my office." he nodded knowing whatever it was I needed with Alice was none of his business. I stood up and hugged him and shortly after he left to go apologize to Alice.

Edwards Point of View

As I walked down the steps I heard Alice walk through the front door. "Hi Alice" I spoke and she looked away but then looked back at me and smiled, "Hi Edward." I smiled at her, "Alice, look I'm really sorry about all the things I said to you earlier. I really didn't mean it. I was just frustrated and I took my anger out on you. It was childish and inappropriate. Can you forgive me?"

She laughed, "of course I forgive you Edward." She came over and hugged me. She pulled away and I said "Carlisle wants to see you in his office." I told her. She nodded and walked off toured Carlisle's study.

Carlisle's Point of View

I heard the light skipping toured my office and then the light rapping on the door. "Come in Alice". She walked in and smiled at me, much better then when I last saw her.

"Hi dad what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Take a seat Alice" I said with a small smile on my face and once she was settled. I waited for her gaze to meet mine. "Alice, Jasper told me about these headaches you've been getting from all the visions and trying to see past the wolf pack. Why haven't you told me?"

She looked down and sighed but then met my gaze "I didn't want to cause trouble. I knew you had a lot to deal with because of work and all and Edward is so worried about Bella. Esme and Rosalie are watching Bella while the rest of us hunt. Emmett and Jasper are also protecting Bella at times and I know the fight is coming up so everyone is a little more stressed then usual so I didn't want to make anything else to worry about."

"Alice, like I told Edward, the well-being of this family is my responsibility so if something doesn't feel right or you're not feeling normal I need you to tell me so I can help you. I need to know when you don't feel well so I know that something is wrong and I don't just 'assume' everything is fine. So no matter what's happening please tell me anything, got that?"

"Yeah dad, I understand." She spoke with a smile.

"Now tell me, what do these headaches feel like?"

"There horrible! They blur my visions and when I have one it's like a pounding in my head and then everything hurts. Since we have super hearing everything is so much louder and I just feel like ripping my ears out so I can just hear silence. Sometimes it's mild but most of the time they hurt a lot and I need to go somewhere quite!"

"Hmmm...Ok. Well, I want you to try avoiding any visions for the next 3-4 days. I'm sure that will help. I'll let Edward know not to ask about the future. Got it?"

"Yes dad!" I hugged her and then I kissed my forehead.

"I love you!" she spoke.

"And to make sure you follow through on your promise to avoid your visions and to relax I want you to go to Isle Esme with Jasper and just relax." She looked at me and then was going to begin to speak.

"Alice, please. I ask of you to just do this for me."

She nodded and then I pulled her into a hug, "I love you my baby girl!"

"I love you to dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

"So why are you packing Alice?"

"Oh Jasper and I are going to Isle Esme for a week or to"

I looked at her confused; Alice never wanted to take a vacation. She wanted to stay with her family all the time.

"Why? Not that I don't want you to go. I do I was just curious"

"Oh well Edward yelled at me for not being able to see the intruder and-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw my furious face. I got off her bed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I yelled as I went downstairs. Alice didn't deserve to get yelled at by him. It wasn't her fault.

"Yes, love" he called from the family room where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat. He knew I wouldn't yell at him in front of his family.

"Can I speak to you outside?" I said through my teeth as I stepped out and walked to the end of the Cullen drive way. Edward stood there in front of me in a second.

"I can NOT believe you would actually YELL at Alice for something that she cannot control! You were the one that told me she couldn't see the things people planned. Had it ever crossed your mind that maybe my guest didn't plan to visit on purpose?"

"Bella you could have been hurt"

"Edward, I know you're worried about my safety but believe me. I can manage. You sleep with me every night."

"Bella, I doubt that you can manage a vampire that has 10 times your strength and speed and is a monster!"

"You know what I meant and what lead to you yelling at Alice? Was..." she stopped and looked down and sighed, "Was it something I said or did"

"Bella, listen to me" he took my chin in his hand so I can look at him, "no it wasn't anything you did. I promise you, it's just I was so angry and frustrated with..."

"With what Edward?"

"With you Bella. You've been a wreck since we got back. I get back from my hunting trips and your eyes have dark circles under them so I know you didn't sleep and you have nightmares about me leaving and I'm just worried about you!" he finished.

I looked down, "So it is something I did...Edward, I'm sorry I've had you so worried. It's just when you left...it was bad. Don't worry about me...I promise if everything is seriously wrong I'll let you know."

"Bella, tell me how you felt when I left, please. It might help..."

"Edward, I can't put you through that pain. I'm sorry..."

"Bella" he took my chin in his hand, "please, I begging you to tell me."

I sighed in defeat, "When you left, you took everything I needed to live. My days were so dark, not even sunny days cheered me up any more. You took the light from my life and left me in the dark. I tried to think of why you left. Was I not pretty enough for you? Not good enough? Not talented enough? Not smart enough? They were all possibilities for me. Then my days became darker. I was forgetting your smell, your smile, your hair, everything. I stopped eating; I threw away all my books, all my CDs, anything that reminded me of you really. Charlie was so worried; he wanted me to move back with my mother. I couldn't, Forks was the only thing I had left to remind me of you. I throw a fit and finally cried for four whole days. I missed school and didn't talk to anyone. It was like you didn't care about me. Didn't care if I died." I looked at my feet as tears fell down my face. I couldn't look at his pained expression. I shook with silent sobs and eventually my knees gave out and Edward had caught me.

"Shhh...Bella. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Love, look at me." I lifted my head and he brushed away the tears that fell. "Never think that I don't care because I do. I care more than the galaxy. I was also a mess and I fell apart. But Bella, you are the most beautiful, elegant, talented, intelligent person I have ever met. I love you and you only. Never forget that." I cried harder into his chest because of the relief I felt from hearing his words.

"I love you" I said between sobs

"I love you to, today, tomorrow, next year, next century, forever!" he kissed me tenderly on my lips.

**Please review and let me know what you think and I have a REVIEW QUESTION: WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE NEXT IN THIS STORY? BELLA/CARLISLE (FATHER/DAUGHTER MOMENT) OR JASPER/ALICE (LOVE SCENE)?**


End file.
